Little Angel
by Blacks-Hearted
Summary: Okay! another fanfic by ME! It takes place in the escaflowne movie: a girl in gaea. So it's about if Van had a twin sister..wheeh! And then that Sister Sorya not Sora meets..Dilandau what'd da ya know? And then it's about them and the movie...blahblah..ju
1. Default Chapter

Subj:
**angel1**

Date:
8/28/01 8:25:23 PM Pacific Daylight Time

_From: lil_chan_son@hotmail.com (Mara Barker)  
To: PurpleBlue98@aol.com  
CC: Lil_Chan_Son@hotmail.com  
_
  
  
Hey lets say van had a twin and this is my version of the movie if he had a   
twin sister!Okay I know that sora is already used so Sorya is van twin but   
it is still pronouced as sora..kay.REMEMBER TAKES PLACE IN MOVIE@!  
Little Angel  
  
  
Chapter 1: angels that can't fly...get hurt..  
  
Sorya Fanel sighed, she leaned against the wall. She shook her   
short dark purple hair that fell a little further than her chin. She had   
purplish eyes like van infact! She was van's twin, but he was born several   
minutes before her! She wore a tight black tantop and short black shorts and   
high black/ grayish boots. A sword hooked onto a tannish belt that fell down   
her waist. She was humming a song when Mealirna ran in.  
  
"Allen's spotted Van, lets go" said Mealirna waving her long brownish hair   
in the air.  
  
"Come on" Sorya ran out of the room, Mealirna following her.  
Sorya raced down the steps, she saw Van on the floor holding a   
knife in his leg!  
  
"HAI!" Sorya grabbed her hair "what happened?"  
  
"they attacked, Lord Van" said Mearle.  
  
"WHAT! ALLEN" screamed Sorya facing the long haired blond.  
  
"He was going to kill, the goddess of wings" said Allen.  
  
"goddess of wings?" said Sorya looking at the stange women on the ground.   
Suddenly, she fainted!  
  
"the goddess of wings, huh?" said Sorya under her breath.  
  
Sorya sat on top of the crusade! {the thing everyones on   
that moves}. She yawned and streched out her wings! They were just aching   
for some excerise. In one quick jump Sorya was in the air twirling and   
flying around. She flew up another ten feet then dived down and swung back   
up after dropping another fifteen feet.  
  
"Hmm is that it, Jujuka?" asked Dilandau on his horse by the   
cliff.  
  
"yes" said Jujuka.  
  
"Hai!" said Dilandau. Suddenly, he spotted a figure with wings flying around   
the crusade. "the goddess of wings?" he asked. "Chesta who is that flying   
around down there?" asked Dilandau. Chesta flipped his head back.  
  
"It'a women, white skin, purple hair, she's a draconion" said Chesta.  
  
"Awh!" said Dilandau. *A little angel to break, how fun*  
  
"lets go" said Dilandau.  
  
Sorya landed ontop of the crusade and yawned, her wings   
disappeared. She leaned against the hay and closed her eyes and relaxed.   
Suddenly, she heard a whip sound and then something breeze her arm. Her eyes   
shot open and saw a arrow a centimeter from her arm. She gasped and saw some   
Dark dragon clan on horses! She unsethed her sword, suddenly the crusade   
exploded and slided to it's side. Sorya fell off and rolled on the ground.   
She quickly stood up! She saw a creature run into the crusade  
  
"there after the goddess of wings, hitomi" said Sorya. She saw a group of   
men run out!  
  
"this isn't going to be easy, there on horses and we aren't" said Sorya. She   
quickly ducked and jumped over a sword. She saw Allen jump down from the   
crusade and slice a dragon-clan. He fell off his horse!  
  
"owh! thats got to hurt. hmm, maybe we could extract information on him. he   
might be worth saving" thought Sorya. She saw a horse about to trample him,   
she ran over and grabbed him and shoved him away before he was killed. Sorya   
noticed he was unconcouis. She sighed and dragged him under the crusade.  
  
"gaddes a prisinor, I guess. So don't kill him" said Sorya.  
  
"Uh..okay" said gaddess. Suddenly, a arrow whizzed by Sorya's head. She   
caught it before it hit her face.  
  
"uhh..those bloody bastards! they almost cut my face" said Sorya. gaddes   
laughed. Sorya made a 'hmph" sound and got up. She suddenly saw hitomi being   
laird on a horse!  
  
"Uh..Hitomi" said Sorya. She quickly stood up! She ran over to the beast,   
but he jumped on and rode off. Sorya heard a shrill cry and looked behind   
her and saw a boy with silver hair and garnet eyes on a horse slice a man's   
throat and then ride at her.  
  
"I can't deal with this now..hmph" Sorya sproutted her wings and flew up in   
the air. The boy slice her wing a little, Sorya grabbed her daggar and threw   
it at him. It missed but got his attention! Sorya spotted Van riding after   
the goddess of wings! Sorya flew by his horse.  
  
"Hey" she said.  
  
"can you fly faster than that horse?" asked Van.  
  
"Uhhh! It's hard enough to fly that guy back there sliced my wing pretty   
good" said Sorya.  
  
"want to ride on my horse?" asked Van.  
  
"sure move up a little" said Sorya. Van moved up a little and Sorya landed   
behind him. Her wings disappeared and she held on tight while they rode   
after Hitomi.  
  
Van and Sorya where right up next to the horse! Sorya jumped   
off and caught herself on the ground So Van was to be able to move freely.   
Van grabbed hitomi and the beast knocked Van and Hitomi off the horse! Sorya   
ran over to them  
  
"are you alright?" asked van.  
  
"ye..yes" said Hitomi. Sorya couldn't believe her eyes as she starred at the   
beast.  
  
"ruukusu?" asked Sorya. Van looked up at the beast.  
  
"ruukusu!" said Van.  
  
"prince Van? Princess Sorya?" asked Ruukusa.  
  
"why are you getting involved with other's fights" said Van.  
  
"it was the humans fault" said Ruukusu. "they attacked our kin and to save   
the rest we have to give them that girl Give me that girl Prince Van" said   
Ruukusu.  
  
"retreat ruukusu" said Sorya.  
  
"Prince Van, Princess Sorya..uhh" a sharp spear was thrown in Ruukusu's   
chest.  
  
"ruukusu" screamed Sorya. She stopped as she heard a sharp laugh.  
  
"Bad luck! I missed" said Dilandau. Sorya glarred at him, he was the boy who   
sliced her wing!  
  
"HOW COULD YOU! HE'S ONE OF YOUR MEN" screamed Sorya.  
  
"My men!" Dilandau laughed "he was nothing more than a wealing". Sorya   
tightened her fists, Van growled.  
  
"Jujuka we only need that girl right, so we can do whatever with them" said   
Dilandau.  
  
"yes" said Jujuka. Dilandau stroaked his cheek.  
  
"hmm! I'll the boy, but you can live" he said to Sorya "you saved miguel".   
Sorya eyed the solidar she had saved, so they had gotten him back. Sorya   
spiited infront of them.  
  
"I don't need your pity, I'd rather die" she said. Dilandau was about to   
speak but Van grasped his fists and suddenly Dilandau and his horse was in   
the air. The horse exploded and Dilandau fell on the ground.  
  
"move back, he's using black magic" said Jujuka.  
  
"haha" Dilandau laughed "I forgot i was dealing with the abaharaki" he   
laughed more. Rain patted on the ground. Dilandau took out his sword and   
move sideways.  
  
"Oh no! I'm all wet! I hate Rain" he smirked. "some of my men died back   
there" pause " if they were strong they wouldn't have died. But, lets play a   
bit. Enertain me" said Dilandau. Van hissed and ran at Dilandau.  
  
VaN!" screamed Hitomi. Van and Dilandau crashed swords togather! Van blasted   
into the air and fell hard on the ground, Dilandau's sword hit Van's skin   
but it wasn't that bad. Van blasted Dilandau into the air making the ground   
tremble.  
  
"uhh" said Sorya as the ground split apart. She heard a shrill cry and saw   
Hitomi fall. Sorya tried to grab her but she collasped and fell. van   
sprouted his wings and flew after hitomi. Sorya grumbeled, she sprouted her   
wings. They ached from the wound blood stained a few feathers. Sorya flew   
into the air searching for a second when she felt a daggar hit her wing and   
then another in her left wing. She fell and hit the ground hard. She gasped   
and caught her breath. The pain was unimaginary! She gasped for breath and   
ripped out the daggar in her right wing and threw it far away from her. She   
turned to take out the other when she felt a heavy weight on her left wing.   
She turned and saw Dilandau standing by her left wing.  
  
"Well well well, what do we have here" he smirked. He placed his foot on the   
daggar and pressed it into the ground. Sorya gasped in pain. Her wing split   
apart, she tried to make them disappear but the pain wouldn't let her do   
anything.  
  
"AHh" Sorya whimpered a little. *Get ahold of yourself* thought Sorya.  
  
"errrr" she used her black magic to blast Dilandau into the air, in one   
quick snape she grabbed the daggar and pulled it out as well, giving out a   
little scream of pain. She stood up, her knee's shaking begging to lie down   
but Sorya wouldn't let them. She pulled her wings up and flew up into the   
air, her wings bleed and pain shot up her spine and threw out her whole   
body. She flapped a good fourteen feet into the air when her wings gave out   
and she fell to the ground hard and blacked out.  
  
Dilandau stood up. *So the angel had powers* he smirked at   
her falling body. He walked over to her. She was unconcouis.  
  
"Well, what should we do with you. Kill you, let you live. The choices the   
choices" said Dilandau. He took out his sword.  
  
"STOP!" said Jujuka, "Dilandau-sama didn't they call this girl Princess   
Sorya?" asked Jujuka.  
  
"Yes" said Dilandau.  
  
"Folken-sama has a sister named Sorya. She had wings, if you killed her he   
might get mad! And if she isn't his sister than you can sell her blood,   
draconion blood is very high priced thease days" said Jujuka.  
  
"I wonder if your just trying to save this girl's life, but she might seem   
usfull and she did save Miguel's life. Alright bound her up and place her on   
my horse. If she wakes up, I'm the only one who knows black magic and can   
take her down" said DIlandau "is that clear" he askes.  
  
"Yes" said the dragon slayers.  
  
2 B' Continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
Get your FREE download of MSN Explorer at http://explorer.msn.com/intl.asp  
  


  
  
----------------------- Headers --------------------------------  
Return-Path: lil_chan_son@hotmail.com  
Received: from rly-xb01.mx.aol.com (rly-xb01.mail.aol.com [172.20.105.102]) by air-xb03.mail.aol.com (v80.17) with ESMTP id MAILINXB37-0828232523; Tue, 28 Aug 2001 23:25:23 -0400  
Received: from hotmail.com (f5.law14.hotmail.com [64.4.21.5]) by rly-xb01.mx.aol.com (v80.17) with ESMTP id MAILRELAYINXB11-0828232450; Tue, 28 Aug 2001 23:24:50 -0400  
Received: from mail pickup service by hotmail.com with Microsoft SMTPSVC;  
Tue, 28 Aug 2001 20:24:49 -0700  
Received: from 198.81.16.36 by lw14fd.law14.hotmail.msn.com with HTTP;  
Wed, 29 Aug 2001 03:24:49 GMT  
X-Originating-IP: [198.81.16.36]  
From: "Mara Barker" lil_chan_son@hotmail.com  
To: PurpleBlue98@aol.com  
Cc: Lil_Chan_Son@hotmail.com  
Subject: angel1  
Date: Tue, 28 Aug 2001 20:24:49 -0700  
Mime-Version: 1.0  
Content-Type: text/plain; format=flowed  
Message-ID: F5DGdyoOxg2elKWQTHL000014bf@hotmail.com  
X-OriginalArrivalTime: 29 Aug 2001 03:24:49.0874 (UTC) FILETIME=[2917B320:01C1303A]  
  



	2. chapter 2

Subj:
**angel2**

Date:
8/28/01 9:10:57 PM Pacific Daylight Time

From:
[PurpleBlue98][1]

To:
[PurpleBlue98][1]
  
  
hey..another chapter..hope you like it..  
  
Little Angel  
Chapter 2:   
  
Sorya slowly opened her eyes. She found her hands bound good! And she was on a horse. She looked up and saw Dilandau.  
  
"damn it" she whispered under her breath, catching his attention.  
  
"Well, it looks like the little angel has awaken" he said.  
  
"Damn, where the hell are you taking me" said Sorya.  
  
"to folken" said Dilandau.  
  
"Wh..what" said Sorya now awake.  
  
"We think your his sister, and we need his premission to kill you. But, if you are or aren't i might not kill you" said Dilandau.  
  
"and why's that?" asked Sorya.  
  
"Hmm! you might be _fun_ later on" said Dilandau. Sorya sighed, she knew his wayof fun it was eithe killing someone or..well, she didn't want to think of that just yet!  
  
"God! how come you couldn't have put me on someone else's horse! I find it disturbing being close to a phsyco" said Sorya. Dilandau chuckeled and hit his horse making it go faster. Sorya slide a little down the horse and into Dilandau's lap. SHe blushed a deep red! Dilandau noticed it and laughed.   
  
"Gee! aren't we shy" said Dilandau.  
  
"Well I don't find being close to" Sorya stopped not even wanting to talk to this...phsyco killer. She sighed again.  
  
"Hey..where's Van and Hitomi" she asked. She heard a growl escape Dilandau's lips and she smirked. So he hadn't caught them.  
  
"they weren't found" said Dilandau.  
  
"thank god" said Sorya. Dilandau slapped her hard making her hit the horse's head and blackening out again.   
  
Sorya woke up again but in a cell! She was chained to a wall. Her wounds were taken care of which made her surprise.  
  
"HELLO!" she called. "hello" she called again.  
  
"SHUT UP, ONNA" screamed a gaurd.  
  
"fuck you" said Sorya under her breath.  
  
Dilandau walked down the hall, so the girl was Folken's sister. Dilandau remember his meeting with FOlken very well.  
  
_"Yes, Sorya that girl is my sister. But, I have no use for her. Dilandau I give her to you. Kill her, let her live is your choice. BUT, you let the rumored dragon and goddess of wings get away for that you shall be punished" said Folken. He bit his lip and Dilandau was flung into the air every bone in his body was twitching and seemed like it was going to break.  
  
"lor..lord...folke...n" cried Dilandau. Moving around for his life. Folken dropped him.  
  
"I can give you strength Dilandau, if you want it" said Folken.  
  
"I want strength" said Dilandau.  
  
"Hmph! than tonight meet with the sorcerer's and you will get it. Sorya is in Cell204 do whatever you want with her" said Folken.  
  
_Dilandau held his side, it hurt a little but he was alright. He smirked.  
  
"what to do with the bitch now" he asked. "or angel". He turned and walked to the cells. He spotted a gaurd yelling at prisinor threw the door. He noticed the cell was coded 204. Dilandau walked up to the gaurd.  
  
"whats the problem?' he asked.  
  
"this girl keeps screaming her head off" said the solidar.  
  
"Folken has given Sorya to met. Let me in" said Dilandau.  
  
"Ye..yes sir" said the gaurd happy to be rid of Sorya. Dilandau walked into the dark cold cell and smirked at Sorya broken body chained to the wall.  
  
"oh..no!" said Sorya starring at Dilandau. "another pest to deal with"  
  
"Hmph! Well, you should be a little more nicer to me now, Sorya. Your brother has given you to me" said Dilandau.  
  
"I am nobody's and certainly nor your's or damn Folken's" said Sorya. Dilandau laughed he unsethed his sword.  
  
"maybe I should just kill you now, then. Hmm, what do you say Sorya?" he traced the sword over her right cheek.  
  
"I think you should go to hell" said Sorya smirking. Dilandau twitched and the sword pressed deeper into her skin. Sorya flinched a little but did nothing more.  
  
"I think we should have that _fun_, i was talking about" said Dilandau.  
  
"oh what, kill the whole damn planet then move to the mystic moon? Sounds fun" said Sorya sarcastically. Dilandau slapped her.  
  
"GAURD!" he called.  
  
"yes" said the gaurd walking in. Dilandau smirked.  
  
"take her to me room" he said "still bounded" he added.  
  
"yes sir" said the gaurd.  
  
"oh and knock her out" said Dilandau walking out leaving the gaurd to take care of Sorya.  
  
Sorya again woke up- but in Dilandau's room. She was sprawled up on what seemed to be his bed. She sat up, her bounds were gone! She looked around and saw Dilandau leaning on a chair drinking what looked like wine.  
  
"So your awake" he said drunkly.  
  
"are you drunk?" asked Sorya hoping he was.  
  
"No" he answered. "want some" he said shoving the cup her way.  
  
"uh! no thanks" said Sorya.   
  
'UHH! well I have a hour till I have to meet with the sorcerer's and to think what to do with you" said Dilandau.  
  
'why did you untie me?" asked Sorya.  
  
"What? your no threat besides I felt like it" said Dilandau.  
  
"oh" said Sorya she smiled at him. He wasn't that bad.  
  
"don't think just cause I untied..you..means..*hiccup*" Dilandau nearly fell out of his chair. Sorya noticed blood leaking from his cloths. What had happened to him. Dilandau slowly stod up, his legs gave out again. Sorya could tell he was drunk! and those wounds that weren't taken care of were of any help. Sorya sighed, she hated herself for being so kind. She walked over to Dilandau and grabbed him by his shouldars and held him up. he shoved her away.  
  
"Get away..I don't need any..helllllpp" he collasped on the ground. Sorya sighed and dragged him over to the bed and placed him on it. She saw more blood leak threw his cloths. She breathed in and out un took off his white vest and armor. She saw some bandages on the table and grabbed them. So he had tried to fix them up she thought starring at the already bandages on his chest. She replaced them and sat on a chair next to his bed. He had said he had a appointment with the sorcerer's, why was that and how did he get thease wounds? She heard him give a low moan. She looked at him.  
  
"you awake" she asked.  
  
"why wouldn't I be?" he asked.  
  
"well then, what happened to you?" she asked.  
  
"Folken-sama" was his reply.  
  
"Uhh! that gotta hurt" said Sorya. Dilandau laughed.  
  
"it did" said Dilandau.  
  
"you know your not that bad" said Sorya.  
  
"don't get any ideas" said Dilandau sitting up. "I could still kill you'  
  
"I know, I know" said Sorya.  
  
"I have to go meet the sorcerer's now!" said Dilandau getting up.  
  
"wait!" said Sorya "what if I try to escape?"  
  
"Well then, I'll hunt you down" said Dilandau walking out. Sorya smirked.  
  
"well then, your gonna hunt me down" she said.  
  
2 B' Continued..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:PurpleBlue98



	3. Chapter 3....a brother dies..the end of ...

Subj:
**angel3**

Date:
8/30/01 9:06:45 PM Pacific Daylight Time

From:
[PurpleBlue98][1]

To:
[PurpleBlue98][1]
  
  
Hey chapter 3..yes..  
  
Little Angel  
CHapter 3:  
  
Sorya had gotten her wings to work and was slowly flying to torushina. She knew Allen and Van would be there, She flew to the ground and let her wings disappear. She headed to Dryden's bar. Dryden helped supply them. Sorya opened the door and walked in. She saw two cat girls singing. She walked over to the bar tender.  
  
"i need to see dryden" said Sorya.  
  
"up the stairs, second room" said the bar tender.  
  
"thanks" said Sorya. She walked up the stairs and into the second room. She saw almost everyone even the goddess of wings!  
  
"Hey" said Sorya everyone turned and starred at her,  
  
'Sorya" said Van.  
  
"Yup, god you would not believe but..Folken gave me to that phsyco boy"said Sorya.  
  
"dilandau?" asked Allen.  
  
"if that's his name" said Sorya.  
  
"Well we were just talking about the dragon..dark dragon clan"said Dryden.  
  
'oh" said Sorya..  
  
Dilandau smirked he moved perfectly in the alseides!  
  
"go and attack torushina now" said the sorcerer's.  
  
"sure" said Dilandau.  
  
Hitomi sat on her bed, thinking. When the water jug fell. She looked at the broken peices and stood up and walked over to it. She bended down and suddenly, she heard that song! the song that had called her here!  
  
"there calling" said Hitomi {need to see movie to get}   
  
Mealirna ran into Allen's room.  
  
"SHE'S GONE" screamed Mealirna. "Hitomi is gone"  
  
"what" said Allen.  
  
"it's..folken..I can sense him" said Van. He stood up and ran out the door.  
  
Hitomi walked threw the streets and found herself infront of a man with long gray hair in a black cape.  
  
"Goddess of wings, help me. Help me take the saddness of gaea give me escaflowne" said Folken.  
  
"No! You'll destroy gaea if I give it to you" said Hitomi.  
  
"thats what we both want! you came here because I called you"said Folken.  
  
"but I don't want gaea destroyed" said Hitomi. FOlken walked over to her and grabbed her arm.  
  
"give me escaflowne" he hissed. Suddenly, there was a shrill cry.  
  
"FOLKEN! let her go of her arm" said Van running up to Hitomi and pulling her away.  
  
"VAn..don't steal from me again" said Folken.  
  
"Folken" said Van. FOlken disappeared. "it was an illusion" said Van.  
  
**NOTE: YOU NEEED TO SEE ESCAFLOWNE MOVIE TO GET..I DON'T WANT TO EXPLAIN EVERYTHING!  
  
** Suddenly, the ground shook. Van and Hitomi saw a huge machine destroying turushina. It was a alseides, it was rare.  
  
"Hitomi you have to give me escaflowne" said Van.  
  
"I...I" said Hitomi. Suddenly, her pendent glowed and lifted it's self into the air. Van shoved Hitomi away as the pendent grew a huge light and EscaFlowne appeared infront of them. Van ran over to it.  
  
"Van" said Hitomi.  
  
"don't worry" said Van as he got inside escalfowne. "Escaflowne, take my blood" said Van. Van was wrapped in some material and some wires hooked into his skin etc. Van lifted his leg.  
  
"move..damn it" he hissed. Escaflowne moved a step. Hitomi ran to get away from escalfowne so she wouldn't be stomped. Van headed for Dilandau.  
  
Sorya was asleep when her room shook and she fell out of bed. She gapped as she saw a huge alseides burning the city.  
  
"damn" she said as jumped out of bed getting dressed and then running out of the room. She ran outside and spotted Mealirna and everyone.   
  
"what the hell is that?" asked Sorya.  
  
"dark dragon clan?' said Gaddes  
  
"Oh really!" said Sorya. _I have a meeting with the socerer's _the words went threw Sorya's head. That must be why he had to see them, Dilandau was in that thing and is going to burn down the whole city! Sorya smirked this should get interesting.   
  
Dilandau spotted Van and flew over to him. Dilandau and Van clashed swords. Van breathed in and out this was going to be hard! Dilandau shoved Van away and threw his flame thrower in Van's direction and fire spat out.  
  
"Burn!" screamed Dilandau! "Burn to the bones!". Van's eye's widened, it was just like his homeland being burned by Folken because Folken wasn't named King, Van was and then Van's mother and father on the ground burnt to the death!  
  
"AHHHHHH" he reached outand tour the flame thrower and sliced Dilandau's alseides arm off and shoved Dilandau to the ground. Dilandau tried to hit Van with his sword but missed.  
  
"I missed!" said Dilandau.."ahh" He hit the floor and couldn't get up.  
  
"I'm going to kill you" said Van.  
  
"STOP" screamed Dilandau. Van shoved ecaflowne's foot on Dilandau's alseide and crushed it. Suddenly, escaflowne turned black and Van stepped back. He was in a trance, I guess. DIlandau tour open the alseides door and jumped out in his underwear {lOL} and backed off.  
  
"what is that thing?" asked Dilandau.  
  
"Van" screamed Hitomi and Sorya running to Escaflowne. It was black! Why, was it black.  
  
"He's going to destory all gaea if we don't get him out" said Sorya. Hitomi gasped and then went into a trance.  
  
"Hey! hey! HEY!" screamed Sorya shaking Hitomi. Hitomi didn't move at all.  
  
"what the"said Sorya. She turned back to escaflowne. "why?" she asked. "why does everyone want to destory gaea?". She heard a gasp and turned back to Hitomi. Hitomi breathed in and out.   
  
"Eh! Sorya van's alright" said Hitomi.  
  
"What are you saying? How do you know?" asked Sorya. She turned and saw escaflowne turn back to white. She turned to Hitomi, was Hitomi really the goddess of wings? Was that how she knew Van was alright? Escaflowne transformed into a flying dragon? Van dropped Escaflowne to the ground and yelled at Hitomi and Sorya to jump on. Sorya and Hitomi jumped on and Van raised it to the sky.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Sorya.  
  
"folken" said Van.  
  
"Folken?' said Hitomi.  
  
"there coming" said Sora, a cat like creature who had called Hitomi to gaea?  
  
"you can leave now" said Folken.  
  
"No, I think I'll stay. I want to watch you die" said Sora.  
  
"thats fine" said Folken. " a pretold prophecy" he laughed. He walked further on. "Van's coming" he laughed. "VANS COMING" he laughed again.  
  
Escaflonwe landed on the levi ship, which held FOlken. Folken stood at the back of the room.  
  
"Folken" screamed Van!  
  
"van" said Folken. "give me the goddess of wings"  
  
"No! You'll destory all of gaea if I give Hitomi to you" said VAn.  
  
"ehh" Folken blasted Van into the sky. Van dropped to the ground and blasted Folken, Folken being much stronger than van wasn't hurt by the blow.  
  
"die!" screamed Folken.  
  
"NOO!" screamed Hitomi. Folken threw some weid magic thing at Van and Hitomi ran infront of it into his arms sheilding him from the blast. Hitomi fell weak in Van's arm. Van collasped with Hitomi.  
  
"Hitomi" said Van.  
  
"hitomi" whispered Sorya.  
  
"I'm fine" said Hitomi. Van looked up at Folken angrily.  
  
"FOLKEN" said Van.  
  
"Stop it" screamed Sorya. "I am So sick of both of you! You two fight all the time! Your brothers. Just because Van was choosen as king didn't make it any right for you to burn down our country. "  
  
"He stole it from me, Sora stay out of this" said Folken.  
  
"NO! I won't. Folken..no brother, it was never given to you. Mother and Father gave it to Van and you became jealous! Did you every think of how you made everyone..felt..aahhh" Sorya stopped as Folken blasted her out of the room and out of a window.  
  
"ENOUGH! It was all Van's fault" said Folken.  
  
"brother" growled Van. He was about to yell at him, but then another voice interupted them.  
  
"Lord Folken" said Jujuka. Folken starred at him as Jujuka ran up at him and stabbed a daggar into his chest, Folken cut off Jujuka's arm and sliced him in half. Jujuka fell down dead, Folken turned around showing the daggar in his chest. Folken fell down dead.  
  
"brother" said Van running over to him.  
  
"don't come" said Folken. "don't come close to me" he whispered.  
  
"brother" said Van.   
  
"brother? a call I always cherished" said Folken remembering Van run in the feilds calling brother to him when they were young. Folke closed his eyes and died.  
  
"brother" whispered Van.  
  
Sorya fell threw the air, she thought straight and brought out her wings. She soured high into the air and back in the fortress. She gasped at Folken's dead crumbeled body on the ground.  
  
"brother" she whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek!.  
  
2 B' Continued..  
  


   [1]: mailto:PurpleBlue98



	4. After the death..after the war..the movi...

Subj:
**angel4**

Date:
9/2/01 4:20:01 PM Pacific Daylight Time

From:
[PurpleBlue98][1]

To:
[PurpleBlue98][1]
  
  
hey chapter 4...yes,,I forgot what Van's land name was in the movie..i don't think it was Fanelia..but something else...anyway who cares  
  
Little Angel  
Chapter 4:  
  
Sorya and everyone had returned to what was left of their home land. Hitomi had vanished a week later, and Dilandau and his remaining slayers had ran off to find some other war.  
  
  
Sorya sighed, she was so bored. Maybe she should go somewhere? travel? or visit some old friends? .  
  
"hey" sighed Sorya  
  
"what?" asked Van  
  
"lets do something, like travel?' asked Sorya  
  
"you can" said Van  
  
"what kind of answer is that?" asked Sorya  
  
"Well you could visit your old friend Princess Yuka {LOL, if you've read some of my other fics..you know who is Princess Yuka, but she's good in this}" said Van  
  
"Yeah, I haven't seen her in a while. It's only a four day journey" said Sorya  
  
"well then you should go, I'm not stopping you" said Van  
  
"I know" said Sorya. "Well I think I should I mean...nothing to do here...I'll pack now..I don't think she'll mind me visiting"  
  
In Dutch-  
  
Princess Yuka walked down the stairs, she hurried to her father's chambers. She burst threw the door and walked over to her father.  
  
"Father! is it true!Are we really at war with Embar?" asked Yuka  
  
"Yes we are!" said King Evan   
  
"but..were both equal in militaty supplies how will we beat them?" asked Yuka.  
  
"I've already decided that, Dilandau and his dragon slayers plus the new one's he has are joining our force" said King Evan  
  
"Dilandau and his slayers?" asked Yuka  
  
"yes, they've arrived three days ago" said King Evan  
  
"how come I wasn't informed?" asked Yuka  
  
"you wouldn't need to be informed" said King Evan  
  
"isn't there anyway out of this war?" asked Yuka  
  
"I'm afraid not" said King Evan...  
  
2 B' Continued..HAI! So even after I was finished with the movie in this fic...there is still more...dilly and sorya are going to meet again?

   [1]: mailto:PurpleBlue98



	5. Reunion..or that is just some weird guy ...

Subj:
**angel5**

Date:
9/3/01 1:42:50 PM Pacific Daylight Time

From:
[PurpleBlue98][1]

To:
[PurpleBlue98][1]
  
  
Hey well I decided to use some characters from my old fic...  
  
Little Angel  
Chapter 5: Reunion or.....maybe it's just some guy that looks and acts exactly like Dilandau?  
  
Sorya sighed it had been a long journey and she had made it to Dutch. She had sended a letter ahead but had no clue if Yuka had gotten it yet. Sorya walked up to the big castle door and opened it. She walked inside, there was gaurds standing at each door.  
  
"uhh!" said Sorya walking by them. She could tell they rearranged a lot. She stopped by a gaurd who looked very kind.  
  
"Hey, could you tell me where Princess Yuka is?" asked Sorya.  
  
"What bussiness do you have with her?" asked the gaurd.  
  
"Well, I'm her old friend Princess Sorya from Fanelia" said Sorya.  
  
"Hmm! you look like her highness I'll show you to her, follow me" said the gaurd.  
  
"right" said Sorya.  
  
Dilandau watched as his slayers trained, he was quite surprised he had found a war so fast. Well, it wasn't him the king's messenger heard about him and tracked him down fast and asked him. Dilandau had gotten some more slayers on the way from foundling villages and Evan. His new recruits where  
  
1. A small slender red head named Kiro  
2. a silver haired blue-eyed boy named Kyi  
3. a blck haired red eyed boy named Orphen  
4. and the last had brown hair and red eyes named Majic.  
  
then there was Miguel, Chesta, Dallet, and Gatti. {I forgot who died..who cares?}  
As I said Dilandau watched them train. He saw Kiro slip while fighting Kyi,  
  
"KIRO! stop messing up on the defense" yelled Dilandau  
  
"Yes Lord Dilandau" said Kiro. Dilandau sighed, those Embarians could attack at any moment. He hated being on the defense, well he couldn't quite say they were on the defense because Embar was as well. Dilandau twisted his sword around in his hands.  
  
Flash Back:  
  
_"that bitch ran away, god when I find her I'm going to fucking kill her!" said Dilandau starring at his empty room. He took his wine bottle of the table and threw it against the wall making it splatter. He then grabbed his chair and threw it out the window, making the window crash and glass spread over the floor. A peice of glass nearly hit his flesh at his actions.  
  
"damn whore!" he hissed.  
  
_ End of flashback:  
  
Present....  
Dilandau just smirked, he knew he would run into her again but he didn't know when. He just prusumed after this war go after her and maybe slaughter her or just let her live and do as he want with it.  
  
The gaurd opened the door and held it open for Sorya.  
  
"the princess is in there" said the gaurd.  
  
"thanks" said Sorya walking into the room. It was a huge room, it looked like a huge study! She heard some muffeling and sighing.  
  
"Hello?" asked Sorya, she heard a turn of a page and then silence.  
  
"HEY ANYONE HERE" screamed Sorya.  
  
"What do you want?" asked a voice. Sorya heard from a stack of books.  
  
"ew" she pulled back from the pile of books. She heard feet shuffle and then a young girl walk around the pile, a book in her hand.  
  
"I said what do you want?" asked the girl.  
  
"I'm Sorya from Faneila and was looking for Yuka" said Sorya.  
  
"Sorya! Sorya FANEL?!" asked the young girl.  
  
"Yuka?" asked Sorya.  
  
"AH" both girls hugged each other.  
  
"god! it's been so long since I've seen you like five I think three years" said Yuka  
  
"Yeah! We're starting to rebuild Fanelia and it was so boring there, i needed to get out and decided to pay you a visit" said Sorya.  
  
"Hmmm! this isn't the best time to visit" said Yuka  
  
"why?" asked Sorya.  
  
"We're at war with Embar. Two countrys united for so long at war, Embar and Dutch- they called our two countrys the symbol of peace! of friendship and now look at us. We're at war with our friends!" sighed Yuka. She walked around the table.  
  
"I tried to talk to father about it. I think Embar is attacking us because they seem off ease with us! But, father says they are attacking us because they want to take over" said Yuka   
  
"that's terrible! when did this happen?" asked Sorya.  
  
"not to long ago!" said Yuka.  
  
"but I mean this is so foolish! Both countrys are even in war stock" said Sorya.  
  
"I know that, we have the same supplies and men! But, we have one thing they don't have" said Yuka.  
  
"whats that?" asked sorya.  
  
"Well! It's a surprise! I want to show you them" said Yuka  
  
"them?" asked Sorya  
  
"yes, this surprise is around our age and there all cute! " said Yuka.  
  
"Well, I won't mind checking it out" said Sorya.  
  
"alright lets go" said Yuka  
  
**Auther's note: Whhhehh! Sorya doesn't know but the surprise is dillly and dragonslayers and note this all dumbass's this is after the movie and folken war! So this is a totally new war..get i good..  
  
**Dilandau twisted around and cut Gatti's face.  
  
"your to slow, work on speed" said Dilandau. Gatti held his cheek.  
  
"yes sir" he said.  
  
"Now go fix that!" said Dilandau  
  
"yes sir" Gatti mumbeled. He felt sick, tried, animosity or whatever, hungry, and now PAIN! He walked out of the room to go fix it up. Dilandau turned to the others.  
  
"Okay all of you that's enough for today! You can go do whatever you desire ON CASTLE GROUNDS" said Dilandau "clear?" he asked.  
  
"yes, Lord Dilandau" said the slayers.  
  
"your dismissed" said Dilandau. The slayers left and Dilandau collasped in the chair. He was aching for some actions, _damn Embar attack us. Damn King Evan tell us to attack them! Errr this is driving me mad! _Dilandau heard the knob turn at the door and Princess Yuka walking in, she lead a young girl by the hands. The young girl had a scarf over her eyes. Dilandau's eyes widened. _SORYA! THAT"S SORYA! Hmm, this IS my lucky day!_  
**_  
_**"Hey" said Yuka "i wanted to show my friend Sorya the new fighters where are they?"  
  
"Well! they went off. Why don't you take that scarf off SORYA"S eyes" smirked Dilandau. Sorya bit her lip, _thhaaat voice sounds familar..but where?_  
**_  
_**"Okay Sorya meet.." Yuka took of the scarf "Dilandau Albatou leader of the dragon slayers" said Yuka. Sorya's eyes widened.  
  
"ahaahah! Hey Dilandau" Sorya waved caustiously.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Sorya. I don't have to hunt you down after all' said Dilandau.  
  
"uh! do you two know each other?" asked Yuka.  
  
"where old friends" smirked Dilandau.  
  
"uhh..hhh..uhhhh...yeahh" said Sorya. Dilandau walked over to them, Sorya took a step back.  
  
"Yuka lets go" suggested Sorya.  
  
"But why would you want to live so early, sorya. Just after I left you. I was hoping you wouldn't go off like that" said Dilandau.  
  
"I warned you about that! So it was YOUR fault not mine" said Sorya  
  
"but your the one who left" said Dilandau.  
  
"what are you talking about?" asked Yuka  
  
"nothing" said Sorya.  
  
"Oh! Well Sorya I want to show you the rest of the kingdom" said Yuka  
  
"yes, that sounds great" said Sorya. Yuka lead her out.  
  
"see you later Sorya" said Dilandau.  
  
"whatever" said Sorya walking out  
  
2 B' Continued..**_  
_  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:PurpleBlue98



	6. chapter 6

Subj:
**angel6**

Date:
9/8/01 3:24:54 PM Pacific Daylight Time

From:
[PurpleBlue98][1]

To:
[PurpleBlue98][1]
  
  
Okay I started school today, so i'll be slow on up todate chaptes,,  
  
Little Angel  
Chapter 6: Sparring-fighting-sword play-etc..  
  
Sorya sighed Yuka had given her a room to stay in. But, Sorya was deciding on running away as in split real fast before Mr.Pschyo came after her. Sorya sighed, she looked around her room.  
  
"I Am not scared of that guy, I'll just ingnore him and visit Yuka" said Sorya.  
  
"your not scared?" said a voice. Sorya twisted around and saw Dilandau leaning on her door.  
  
"when did you..HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN SPYING ON ME!" screamed Sorya.,  
  
  
"long enough to hear you say you weren't scared of me?" said Dilandau.  
  
"Huh! what do you want?" sighed Sorya.  
  
"talk...to you" said Dilandua.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I don't feel like talking...especially to you" said Sorya. Dilandau laughed.  
  
"Well, I never would have guessed to meet you here" said Dilandau.  
  
"it was a complete surprise to see you as well, more like a disappointment" said Sorya.  
  
"Well I would call it pleasent I was going to hunt you down after this war but since your here I don't have too" said Dilandau.  
  
"Well, I'm going back soon and then going very far away so I don't have to SEE YOUR FACE EVER!" hissed Sorya "NOW go away!"  
  
"Don't order me around" said Dilandau.  
  
"Maybe I should just ask the king to make you" said Sorya  
  
"I don't take orders..and if you do..I'll just kill you so then I can't hang around you again' said Dilandau.  
  
"oh goodie!" mocked Sorya. She heaved a sigh and sat on her bed and looked out the window. "Why did you join this war? It had nothing to do with you? So why don't you just go away back to where ever you came FROM!"  
  
"Fighting is my life! It's enjoyable" said Dilandau thinking of slicing and slitting throats and heads.  
  
"Ew! enjoyable that sound real nice" said Sorya.  
  
"You know it could be so easy to slit your throat right now" said Dilandau  
  
"is that a threat?" asked Sorya lowering her eyes.  
  
"No, just a warning" said Dilandau.  
  
"Well! I don't reall care! I could take you" said Sorya  
  
"want to prove that?" asked Dilandau raising a eyebrow.  
  
"yeah! I will. I need to get you back for me wing it still hurts you know!" said Sorya  
  
"I'm glad" said Dilandau. "So about that fight, lets go to the trainging room. We'll be alone so when I kick your ass you won't be so embarrassed" said Dilandau  
  
"and who said that would happen?" asked Sorya  
  
"fate" answered Dilandau  
  
"oh. yes fate did" said Sorya grabbing her sword.  
  
  
Van sat on the grassy hill starring at the mysticmoon. Sorya had gone, but promised to be back. Van knew she wouldn't stay here long. Sorya loved to travel she's been doing that all her life. So she would go away just like Hitomi. Atleast he had Mearle, his thoughts traced back to Mearle. Finding her crumpeled on the floor telling him they had taken Hitomi! Van sighed! Folken was dead as well. He was pratically alone, but knowing Hitomi was alive made me happy enough, for now.  
  
Sorya and Dilandau walked into the training room.  
  
"ready" said Dilandau taking his fighting postion  
  
"anytime you are little man" said Sorya  
  
"hmph!" said Dilandau. The two starred at each other then Sorya attacked, Dilandau smirked and sheiled her attack with his sword. He used his other hand to punch her stomach. Sorya made a 'umph' sound and took a step back.  
  
"lesson one" said Dilandau "don't leave a space open"   
  
"don't give..me that crap!" said Sorya shoving all her weight on her sword. Dilandau slide to the side and brought his sword to Sorya's back, but Sorya twisted around and blocked it real fast and kneed Dilandau in the ribs.  
  
"lesson two, watch your opponents moves" said Sorya. Dilandau growled at her and shoved her away making her trip on the floor and landing on her back. Her sword sliding across the room. Dilandau walked over to her and placed it his sword at her throat. Sorya laid there on the floor, sword at throught.  
  
"lesson three" said Dilandau leaning down next to her. "don't mess with me"  
  
"Why's that I don't see any threat" said Sorya. Dilandau pressed the sword deeper into her throat.  
  
'uhh! hey thats going to leave a mark you know" said Sorya.  
  
"do you surrender?" asked Dilandau  
  
"what?" asked Sorya  
  
"you heard me" said Dilandau  
  
"yeah, I did I just don't think I heard right. i won't surrender to some jackass" she rolled away and kicked his sword from his hand. To her surprise Dilandau caught it in mid-air before it even hit the floor. Sorya did a black flip back making herself five inch's from the wall. She had not much open space to fight. Dilandau smirked and walked over to her.  
  
"great move" he said.  
  
"thanks!" said Sorya  
  
"to bad! that won't happen again" said Dilandau. Sorya raised a eyebrow. She had no weapons, he did but she still had her skills but he did as well and it seemed at this point he was winning.  
  
"You know you have no way of winning, just..give up" said Dilandau  
  
"yeah right! I still think I can take you" said Sorya  
  
"you think" said Dilandau "but let me show you, you don't have a chance" in one quick strike Dilandau again had his sword against her throat making Sorya tumble back a little hitting her back against the wall.  
  
"I win..again" he said  
  
"you had a sword, I didn't" said Sorya  
  
"you started out with a sword and lost" said Dilandau. Sorya relized Dilandau was pressing into her.  
  
"uh! okay you win...now let me go" she said getting nervous  
  
"but, I'm not done...with you yet" said Dilandau  
  
"Dilandau, let me go now! you won! okay" said Sorya  
  
"Hmm! you look a lot like Van" said Dilandau  
  
"no duh! dumbass, he's my twin!" said Sorya.."uhhh" Dilandau slapped her hard making her head hit the wall. A small line of blood trickeled down her face, she glarred at Dilandau.  
  
"ohh! did that hurt?" smirked Dilandau. Sorya turned away, Dilandau grabbed her chin and banged her head against the wall..  
  
  
"uhh!" Sorya's knee's shook, the early blow to her head made her want to just fall unconscious. Dilandau had more strength then he relized guessed Sorya.  
  
"isn't the princess going to try and fight back?" asked Dilandau  
  
"uhh! that HURT! alright, now let me go" said Sorya. Dilandau drew the sword from her throat and dropped it to the ground, still holding Sorya to the wall. He smirked and leaned in.  
  
"remember your still mind, Folken gave you to me" he then pressed his lips into hers. Sorya gasped, not really suspecting that. Dilandau's tongue traced her lip and then entered her mouth. Sorya a little dazzed at his move just stood there wide eyed starring at Dilandau. Dilandau pressed further into her. Sorya finally out of her daze shoved Dilandau away.  
  
"what the hell was that?" she screamed.  
  
"I was bored..thats all..besides..I can do whatever I want" said Dilandau  
  
"fuck you" said Sorya  
  
"hmph! naughty words for a princess" said Dilandau  
  
"fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck" mocked Sorya. Dilandau took a step towards her..  
  
"do you want more?" he asked..  
  
"go to hell" said Sorya walking over and picking up her sword. "see you later" she said walking out.  
  
2 B' Continued..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:PurpleBlue98



End file.
